Rite of Passage
by MaouVioletta656
Summary: (Title is very subject to change as I'm still unhappy with it.) Jacob Satan (as a young demon) just destroying a village. (it might be a one-shot, it might lead into him meeting Alciel as of yet I'm uncertain.)


Staring down at my clawed hand, after all those years of spending time with that angel, I still had a deep yearning that in that moment engulfed me entirely. Tensing my muscles I landed in the village that lie before me. 'Yes…I can see it now…' A human female gasped upon my landing, I responded quickly with a fierce glare in her direction, and a widening smile as I cut through her flesh with my coal black claws.  
I slashed repeatedly even after she'd become nothing more than a lifeless corpse.  
Yes…More…I need more flesh to run my claws through, I won't stop until this very air is basted in the scent of their blood…  
With a taut grin plastered across my face I continued the onslaught.  
Men from all angels came at me with pitchforks and other weapons they could find amongst the clutter within their homes.  
It didn't matter to me.  
Spreading my wings I made an example of one of them, relieving him of his pitchfork and throwing him into the air  
I spun round and drove my claws through the center of his chest drilling through it until I held half of his body in either hand.  
Blood rained down upon their horrified faces, and I couldn't help but cackle madly.  
i took some of the dripping blood from within his heart and smothered it across my face.  
"Humans! Let this be a lesson to you all! You WILL fall…"  
They shivered upon hearing my voice, but even still, pushing aside their fear, asked for a name.  
"Ahh…. Call me Satan…"  
My smile only grew wider as their expressions faltered one after another, their walls shattering, falling to their knees.  
"It…It feels so good to run my claws through all of you…The scent of your warm blood permeating the air…" I narrowed my eyes, my smile failing to waver.  
"I want more of it…I want to bathe in your blood…So…" My gaze widened for a brief second before narrowing once more. "Who shall I kill next?"  
"AHAHAHAHAHA" My laughter lingered through the silence like death's lullaby.  
And as the bodies piled, I welcomed the shower of blood that followed after.  
I sharpened my claws on nearby steel and narrowed my eyes once more a fierce grin as I readied myself for a second affront from the villagers.  
"You'll die in vain just like the rest of your pathetic village. But, alas it's not like you'd back down right?" One after another, I dug my claws into their soft shelled skulls ripping them apart at the fractures.  
Crushing their organs between my hands satisfied me in a way I'd never imagined possible. The heart however was the best of all, squeezing it while it was still inside allowed them to suffer greatly and their agonized wailing only made me continue further. "Now you know your place you damnable humans…" I rose above them spreading my wings once more to address them properly.  
"I'd have little if no qualms of you notifying other humans in the area…" 'I'll just feast on your fear…' A wicked smile appeared upon my face soon after my thoughts, and I let out a hysterical fit of laughter as I watched the few remaining humans round up their horses in an attempt to flee. to notify. to warn.  
My cries of laughter continued, echoing in their minds i'm certain as they rode away not looking back for a second.  
I looked around, and I noticed a small young girl that I seemed to have missed as she hid well within her home. Recognizing her scent, I found the body of her mother, ripped her head off, and let her blood flow in my mouth. Using my magic I held that little girl still, making sure she dare not shut her eyes.  
She screamed for me to stop, and attempted to thrash around, wailing at the loss of her mother.  
I walked over to her at this point, "Your mother will always be with you in spirit, so don't lose hope just yet. I caressed her cheek with a bloodied clawed hand. She attempted to shut her eyes and turn away, but my magic allowed no such movement.  
"Now now…don't shy away from me, after all you look the same age as I appear." "So just maybe I'll kill you faster than your parents…"


End file.
